


电话可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll
Relationships: Park Woojin/Lim youngmin, 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 12





	电话可以做什么

林煐岷下班前接到年级组长突然布置的任务，不得已又留在学校加班写材料。时钟指针转了几个圈，桌上散落着几张写满了字的条纹纸，林煐岷放下笔伸了个腰，全身的关节都发出了抗议的声音。他站起来从柜子里找了条毯子，随便裹了裹窝在办公室的躺椅上刷手机，办公室的窗户开着，偶尔能听到住校的学生路过教学楼时的交谈声，林煐岷昏昏欲睡，手机从手里掉到身上又弹到了地上，他动了动手指，最终不敌睡意闭上了眼睛。  
手机的来电铃声锲而不舍的响了很久，林煐岷眼皮动了动，顺着铃声响起的地方胡乱地摸了几下，抓着手机贴在耳边，听到铃声还在响才反应过来没划开接听，迷迷糊糊的接通了电话，听筒对面传来一声低沉的喘息。  
林煐岷还在睡眠的大脑暂时不能处理过多的信息，他疑惑的嗯了一声，电话对面的人低笑了一声。  
“还以为你忘了，原来是睡着了啊。”  
“怎么，需要等你清醒了再继续么？”  
“不说话我就开始了哦~”  
电话里的声音带着釜山口音，刻意压低的声音透着一种难以言语的性感，尾音带着挑逗，林煐岷觉得耳朵酥酥麻麻的，仿佛真的有人贴在耳边低声呢喃一样。  
“亲爱的，我要吻你了。你的嘴唇又软又甜，张开嘴巴让我进去，我要用舌头舔过你口腔里的每一寸，请给我些回应，让我知道你也渴望和我接吻，对，就是这样，你可以咬我，但不要太用力，我还要继续为你服务呢。”  
随着对方语言上越来越下流得细致描述，林煐岷清醒过来了，他从躺椅上坐起来，动作大到躺椅差点被他掀翻，吱吱呀呀的声音顺着电话线传到了对方耳朵里。  
“不要急，慢慢来，我们有的是时间不是吗？亲爱的，你热吗？我脱掉了我的上衣，你也脱掉衬衫吧好吗？”  
林煐岷低头看了眼，今天还真的穿了件衬衫，他立刻四处张望，办公室除了他自己，半个人影都没有。  
“你的乳头真漂亮，我要用舌头好好地舔一舔它，感受到了么，它兴奋地都硬了。”  
林煐岷的脸彻底红了，对方的话带动他的思绪，他克制不住的想象了男人描述的场面，他感觉自己衬衫下的小东西真的硬了起来，顶在衬衫不算柔软的布料上。更荒唐的是，他的性器似乎也有勃起的趋势。  
“你……”林煐岷终于开口，结果男人一句“怎么了，亲爱的？”轰得他结结巴巴的话都说不好了，“你打……打错了！”  
空气仿佛凝固了一样，听筒里迟迟没有声音传来，林煐岷不由得问了句“你还在听吗？”，对方的声音又响起来，但没有刚才那种黏糊暧昧的气息，“我打错了，打扰了。”  
“啊，没关系没关系，”林煐岷很快的回应道，鬼使神差般又加了句，“你声音挺好听的。”  
听筒里传来一阵忙音，林煐岷看着已经结束通话的手机，忍不住抱着头骂自己脑子有病，再好听也不能说出来啊傻子！  
第二天林煐岷看着湿了一片的床单陷入了深深的沉思，电话里的声音太有引导性，低音炮又正好是他的取向，一晚上梦里全是那个人带着引诱的气音，连带着各种少儿不宜的画面接踵而来，这一宿，他不仅没怎么好好休息，还要早起给自己洗内裤换床单。一切整理妥当后，他看着镜子里身姿端正的人，拍了拍脸，“为人师表，为人师表！”  
*  
林煐岷在这所学校任教刚两个月，大学一毕业就考进了这所公立高中当了国文老师，不知道是不是对他能力过于信任了，上来就给他安排了高三年级的课，一个月出头的时候，高三七班的班主任从楼梯上栽了下去，腿骨骨折直接请了病假，林煐岷还没来得及关心同事的伤情，就被校长叫走，一脸堂皇的接手了七班代理班主任的工作，也因此进入了加班地狱。好在他很快就适应了角色转换，和班里的学生相处也算融洽，占了长相的便宜，班里的女生一见他就听话的要命，男生偶尔有调皮的，一看到小林老师苦恼时皱起的眉，也会不自觉的收敛一点，别的老师见了总会感叹一声“小林老师真是靠脸就能征服七班的男人啊”，林煐岷不好意思的笑笑，内心吐槽，脸好看不还是要加班。  
林煐岷走进教室后发现空了一个人的位置，搜索了半天记忆也想不起来这个位置坐了谁，无奈只能向班长求助。  
班长看了看空座位，不是很在意的说道，“是朴佑镇。”  
林煐岷重复了一遍名字，却发现这个名字实在太过陌生了。  
“小林老师不记得他啊，太正常了，他神出鬼没的，平时也不爱说话，权老师带了我们三年，搞活动的时候都会忘记给朴佑镇安排任务。”对林煐岷非常殷勤的学委解释着，“他下午就会来上课的，不用担心他。”  
“他经常上午翘课么？”  
“差不多吧，但他存在感太低了，好多老师都不会注意他翘课的。”  
“啊，真好，我也想不被老师注意。”  
眼瞅着话题要被带歪，林煐岷赶紧提醒大家要上课了，心里却一直惦记着朴佑镇经常翘课这件事。下课后他想着要去找联络簿给朴佑镇家里打个电话，还没走到办公室就在楼梯口撞上了一个背着破旧书包的男生。对方过长的刘海遮盖住了眉眼，一眼过去只能看到略黑的皮肤和抿成直线的薄唇，林煐岷扫了一眼对方的姓名牌，端端正正的写着朴佑镇三个字。  
“朴佑镇？你迟到了啊。”林煐岷拦住要走的朴佑镇，关切的问道，“出了什么事么？”  
朴佑镇耳朵动了动，微微抬头仰视着林煐岷。林煐岷因此看到了朴佑镇黑亮的一双眸子，不似外表那样死气沉沉。  
“嗯？怎么了么？”林煐岷摸了摸脸颊，不明白朴佑镇在看些什么这么入迷。  
“小林老师，”少年处在变声期的声音带着点哑，说不出的味道，“我起晚了。”  
林煐岷松了口气，表示理解的笑了笑，“早起很难吧，老师也是，不过佑镇以后不能这样了，迟到可不是好行为，以前迟到也是因为起晚吗？”  
朴佑镇点点头，“我有夜间兼职，有时候会起不来床。”  
“高三了也要兼职吗？”林煐岷用手捏了捏朴佑镇的肩膀，“太辛苦了吧，要我帮忙和父母说一下嘛？”  
朴佑镇摇了摇头，“兼职很有趣，还能赚钱。”  
“可是太晚休息身体会吃不消的……”  
“我会缩短兼职时间的，小林老师不用担心了，”朴佑镇打断了林煐岷的话，“我以后也不会迟到了。”  
林煐岷不好再说，拍了拍朴佑镇的肩头嘱咐他快点回教室。朴佑镇听话的走开了，但在走廊拐外的地方停了下来转身看着林煐岷的背影，脸上是谁也看不懂的若有所思。  
*  
林煐岷放学后约了大学的舍友一起吃饭，转天就是周末，因此他放纵了自己多喝了几杯，要开车的黄旼炫一杯没喝，看着躺了一圈的几个人颇为心累的打电话帮他们叫了车。林煐岷喝醉后最乖，只是趴在桌子上睡觉，黄旼炫看着威胁系数为0的林煐岷，很有舍友爱的把人拖上了车亲自送他回家。路上林煐岷的手机响了两次，黄旼炫一开始看到来电显示只是一串数字没有理会，看到相同的电话又打进来，担心是林煐岷学校有急事就接了。  
“您好？林煐岷睡着了，有事么？”  
谁知道对面一句话没说就挂断了电话，黄旼炫觉得奇怪，也没有想太多。车刚停到林煐岷家楼下，林煐岷就醒了，迷迷糊糊的喊渴。黄旼炫贴心的给他开了瓶矿泉水递过去，等林煐岷喝完，把手机递了过去。  
“有个人给你打电话，但是我一接就挂了，你记得给他回个电话，需要我送你上楼吗？”  
林煐岷头还晕着，喝了水的喉咙不那么烧得慌了，把手机随手塞进口袋，“不用了，谢谢你旼炫。”  
黄旼炫摆了摆手，目送着林煐岷下车进了楼，直到确认林煐岷家的窗户亮了灯才开车离开。  
林煐岷躺倒在沙发上，腰侧被什么硌着，用手掏了掏发现是自己放在大衣口袋的手机，用指纹解锁盯着手机的屏幕界面愣了会儿，想到黄旼炫说什么电话，他点开通话记录看了眼来电，最上方的号码那么眼熟，赫然就是加班的那个晚上打错电话的神秘号码。  
这下林煐岷的酒醒了，他立刻坐起来，捧着手机开始发呆。  
是又打错了吗……  
巧的是，电话又打了进来，还是这个号码，林煐岷不知所措的手指在接听和挂断两个键来回移动，脑海里响起了对方暧昧的称呼——亲爱的。  
动作永远比大脑快一步，等他反应过来的时候，手机界面已经变成了通话中，他小心翼翼的将手机贴近耳边，呼吸放轻，不敢开口。  
短暂的沉默被对方打断，林煐岷再一次听到那个声音，低沉又缠绵的，“亲爱的，你在听吗？”  
林煐岷心头一颤，咬了咬唇，晚饭喝的酒突然又汹涌的在胃里闹了起来，他感觉自己又醉了，“你好像……还是打错了。”  
“没有哦，”对方的声音漫不经心的撩动着林煐岷此时毫不坚定的意志力，“我就是找你的。”  
也许是酒气上头，林煐岷不知怎么就被听筒里的声音操纵，戴上了AirPods坐在客厅的地毯上给自己做手活，耳机里的声音那么清晰，对方的喘息声和指令让他精神出走，只能任由欲望支配的呻吟着，手上的动作加快，最终他射在了掌心。  
高潮后的余韵还未平复，对方轻轻地带着气音的呢喃，“亲爱的，晚安。”  
林煐岷头枕着沙发，掌心黏糊糊的，客厅弥漫着性欲的味道，混着酒的气味显得极为淫乱。  
怎么会，这么简单就被牵着鼻子走了呢……  
电话另一头的人摘掉耳机，摸了一把已经勃起的下体，他身后的人挑了下眉，“你可别当着我面打飞机，我没兴趣。”  
“滚出去。”声音的主人毫不客气的说道，和电话里刻意压低的声线不同，他的本声有点哑，但还是能听出声音的主人岁数不大。  
“你快点啊，今天还有一个预约的客人，你不打完可不能下班，”蓝色头发的男人絮絮叨叨的转身离开，关上门之前不忘又嘱咐一遍，“可别再打错了啊，上次我帮你瞒着老板了，这次再犯你奖金真的扣光光！”  
电脑前的人重重的拍了下桌子，眼神凶狠的瞪了眼门口的人。  
“啧，凶死了，”男人瘪了瘪嘴，“小心我告诉老板你用公司的电话撩情人。”  
眼看那人要站起来，门口的人飞快的把门关上，背靠着房门嘀咕了句小鬼越来越不可爱，明明刚来的时候照着台本念都会脸红。  
房间里的人张开五指将有些挡视线的刘海撩了上去，拉开拉链释放了自己硕大的阴茎，空着的手用鼠标在电脑界面点了几下，音箱里立刻响起了刚才林煐岷自慰时的呻吟声和他在电话里的指令声，他想象着林煐岷那张好看的脸上露出难耐的情欲表情，耳边是林煐岷甜腻的吟哦，双重刺激下他很快就射了出来。用纸巾将精液擦干净，他平复了下心情又戴上耳机，虚拟电话拨通了一个新的电话号码。显示屏冰冷的蓝光照着这个人不带任何情感的面孔，他还穿着整齐的校服，左胸前的姓名牌工工整整的写着——朴佑镇。  
*  
林煐岷在清醒的夜晚还接到过几次这个神秘的电话，起初还会抗拒，但是对方的声音太有诱惑性，经常半推半就的就被对方的气氛带着走了，次数多了林煐岷也不会再扭捏了，乖乖配合着对方的指令取悦自己。偶尔也会和电话里的人聊聊天，对方还是亲昵的喊他亲爱的，他拒绝了几次都不成，最后只能接受这个称呼，而对方只留下P这个字母当做自己的称呼，林煐岷总是很有礼貌的喊他P先生，对方听到后总是性感的低笑出声，惹得林煐岷脸红成一片。  
交谈中林煐岷了解了原来有专门提供电话色情服务的公司，而P先生就是其中的一名服务人员。  
P先生是在街头被无良上司拉进公司的，对方天花烂坠的夸他声音好听，还搬出了让他无法拒绝的薪资条件，最终他同意试一试，结果他在这件事上颇有天赋，一个月不到就已经可以脱离台本自由发挥了。林煐岷想到P先生平日里游刃有余的骚话连篇，不由得认同他有天赋这个事实。  
就这样做了两个月的电话炮友，两个人始终保持着一周两到三次的通话频率，除了性事上彼此合拍，在喜好上两个人也有着相似的取向，于是通话的次数变得多了起来，林煐岷已经习惯每晚和P先生通话，聊一聊日常的事情，偶尔才会有兴致的来上一次phone sex。  
临近期末学校的事情多了起来，作为班主任他有太多的事情要忙，于是加班成了常态，好几次都没能接到P先生的电话，给对方发了致歉短信也是石沉大海没有回应，林煐岷察觉到P先生的不回应似乎影响了他的心情，他后知后觉的发现P先生对他已经不仅仅是一个电话炮友这么简单了。  
虽然发现了自己的心意，但将恋情寄希望于一个素未谋面的人太过不切实际，林煐岷是个会顾虑很多的人，他不想让这份感情过分影响自己，于是单方面的断了和P先生的联络，在不用加班的夜晚也会刻意的忽视掉P先生的来电，他始终没有将号码拉黑，每天看到P先生的来电他都会为这份感情的可信度加上一分，但他终究没有勇气迈出那一步。  
林煐岷在办公室看到朴佑镇的时候有些惊讶，这个男生真的像班上说的那样，默默无闻到没有存在感，一个学期下来，林煐岷已经和班上的学生打成一片了，唯独朴佑镇，每次他靠近时对方都会沉默地看他一眼，然后躲他远远的。  
“佑镇？你来找我的么？”  
朴佑镇低垂着眉眼，刘海遮挡住了大半张脸，林煐岷看不过去扯着朴佑镇的手把他摁坐在办公室的的椅子上，在抽屉里翻出一把梳子和一个小卡子。  
“别动。”林煐岷看朴佑镇想跑，立刻把人摁住，“你这样看得到路吗，把刘海剪了不好吗？”  
朴佑镇抿着嘴不讲话，任由林煐岷对自己的头发捣鼓来捣鼓去，他闭上眼睛闻着林煐岷身上好闻的气味，不像是香水味，反而带着点奶香气。  
“哇，我们佑镇，长得很帅嘛！”林煐岷看着朴佑镇的脸，不无惊艳道。  
朴佑镇睁开眼和林煐岷对视，黑亮的眸子带着林煐岷看不懂的情感，“小林老师。”  
“怎么了？”  
朴佑镇那句“为什么不接电话”在嘴边打了几个转就是说不出口，最后只能狼狈地低下头，沉默的不再开口。  
林煐岷不知道应该拿朴佑镇怎么办，这孩子太过沉默，也不爱表露自己的情感，每天只是无所谓的样子，他没有过和这种性格的学生接触的经历，只能凭着感觉开口，“佑镇有什么心事吗？方便和老师说一说吗？”  
朴佑镇还是不说话，林煐岷只好继续说，“每个人都会有自己苦恼的事情，憋在心里的话只会越来越难受，如果肯敞开心扉，多一个人陪你分担，苦恼不一定会消失，但心里肯定会舒服一点。”  
“老师有苦恼吗？”朴佑镇开口，声音少了点哑，似乎是变声期终于要过去了。  
林煐岷点点头，“老师的苦恼就是佑镇你不肯说出自己的苦恼。”  
朴佑镇见惯了冠冕堂皇的成年人，自然听得出林煐岷的敷衍，他推开面前的林煐岷，一言不发的离开了办公室，临走前还给了林煐岷一个明显是失望的眼神。  
林煐岷一下子觉得有些无力，他自己都是胆小鬼一个，只会用逃避的方式面对未知的感情，又怎么有资格让一个孩子对自己敞开心扉呢。  
入了夜，P先生的电话又打来了，林煐岷看着电话屏幕出了神，不知怎么，朴佑镇失望的眼神出现在他的脑海里，在最后的铃声响起前，林煐岷接通了电话。  
“……亲爱的。”P先生的声音不似往常的低沉，带着点哑，被电流包裹的声音有些失真，但听在林煐岷耳朵里莫名的有些熟悉，但此时他无暇顾及这些，久违的听到P先生的声音，他心底泛起了酸，眼眶也莫名的红了起来。  
“P先生，”林煐岷带着明显的鼻音开口，“我好像……喜欢上你了。”  
朴佑镇过早的接触了成人世界，对于男男女女之间的这些事认识程度都在台本上，虽然很有天赋，但每次电话接通后他越撩拨越清楚地认识到，这只是份薪水不菲的工作，他对听筒对面的人没有任何的性欲，除了林煐岷。  
朴佑镇很早就注意到林煐岷了，新来的小林老师长得十分好看，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，肉肉的脸颊会挤出一个窝，声线更是干净，他一向是对声线敏感的人，林煐岷的每节课他都会听得格外认真，如果说其他人喜欢林煐岷的长相，那他是沦陷于林煐岷的声音。  
打错电话真的是个意外，直到林煐岷说了一句完整的话，他才意识到对面是林煐岷，挂断电话后他难得的脸红了，一想到那些骚话都被林煐岷听了去，他不知道丢到哪里去的羞耻心一点点的冒了出来，直接导致那天他无法集中状态工作，是金东贤替他给原本预约的女顾客打了电话。  
第二天在走廊遇到林煐岷，他刻意用了本音，林煐岷果然没有听出来，他松了口气的同时又有些失望。晚上的时候鬼使神差的他又给林煐岷打了电话，他承认他不怀好意，他想在林煐岷身上施展他的天赋，想要林煐岷为他的声音陷入情欲，想让林煐岷因他而高潮，事实也确实如此，但他又何尝不是因为林煐岷的一言一语产生了不该有的欲望。  
本以为林煐岷厌倦了他，谁知道林煐岷竟然向他告白了。突如其来的幸福让他抑制不住上扬的嘴角，他刚想回应，林煐岷又开口了。  
“P先生，抱我吧。”   
*  
“亲爱的，含住自己的手指，想象着我正在侵犯你的唇舌，你的舌头被我夹在指腹间，指尖会轻刮你的舌根，手指插进你的喉咙，你不能吞咽的口水顺着嘴角、我的手指流的到处都是，我的手腕都被你弄湿了，真是个坏孩子。”  
林煐岷听着对方的话，用自己的手指做出对应的动作，口水如对方所说的那样，沾湿了他的手指、手掌，甚至是手腕，喉间的阵阵呕意让他放弃了，双手撑在地毯上不住的咳嗽，耳机里立刻传来对方关切的问话，林煐岷平复了下，又开口让他继续。  
朴佑镇只好继续，他闭上眼睛想象着林煐岷的脸，那张清纯的漂亮脸蛋在剧烈的咳嗽后一定泛着粉，来不及擦干净的口水会让他饱满的唇亮晶晶的，透露着想要被好好亲吻的意味。  
“我吻上了你，你喘不上气呜咽着向我求饶，我脱掉了你的上衣，亲吻在你的唇角、耳侧，感受到我的气息在你耳畔么，是不是很痒，现在是侧颈，我想在上面留下痕迹，不同意也不行哦，可能会有点痛，但这样亲爱的才会记住我，当然，你的喉结我也不会放过的，我正在舔舐它，用牙齿啃咬它，不过不要怕，我不会吃掉亲爱的，我只是享受着你脆弱的样子，要我继续吻下去么？”  
林煐岷的手指从自己的唇角移到耳侧、颈侧、喉结，他忍不住吞咽了一下，感受到喉结在指腹下移动，P先生的声音带着难以拒绝的蛊惑，将描述的场景印在林煐岷的脑海里，他想象着那些画面，内心对于性的渴求不断加大，他呜咽着，发出脆弱的呻吟，催促着P先生继续。  
“你的锁骨真漂亮，我在上面留下了更多的印记，舌尖顺着它的形状延伸到了你的胸前，你的乳尖已经硬了，在等我用唇舌温暖它们，好孩子当然要得到奖励了，你的乳尖真甜，就像你的人一样。”  
林煐岷用指腹摩挲着自己的乳尖，言语的刺激让他的乳尖十分敏感，仅仅是轻轻触碰都会刺激他发出难耐的闷哼声。  
“我的手正顺着你的腰线向下，我摸到了你已经勃起的阴茎，你已经兴奋到流水了，用指甲抠一下马眼竟然流出了更多的水，亲爱的原来喜欢粗暴一点吗？”  
林煐岷摇了摇头，意识到对方根本看不到后，只能软着嗓子否认，P先生没理会，自顾自的继续挑逗着他的欲望，“你想要我帮你撸出来还是被我肏射？我猜一定是后者。”  
“我已经摸到了你的穴口了，它正在一张一合的求我肏进去，但现在还不行，你需要润滑，幸好你舔湿了我的手指，怎么样，感受到我的手指在你的肉穴里了么？”  
林煐岷感受着干涩的甬道正在排斥着侵入的异物，他放松着身体，终于适应了一点，耳机里的声音让他继续放进去手指，他咬了咬牙，又加了一根手指，前前后后的移动着手指，慢慢的奇异的感觉在后穴扩散开来，他感受到肠液沾湿了他的手指，正潺潺的顺着交合的位置流了下来，快感顺着脊柱酥软了他的身体，他撑不住自己的身体，趴在了地毯上，体液将浅色的地毯打湿，形成了一块块的暗色印记。  
“找一找你的敏感点，亲爱的。你知道我最喜欢顶弄那里。”  
林煐岷用手指在肠壁上摸索着，他不常做这种事，对于自己的敏感点每次都摸不准，突然碰上了那一点，他弓着腰大声的呻吟，腰侧的肌肉绷得紧紧的。耳机里的声音还在引导着他进行下一步，他乖乖的听从指令，不断地刺激着自己的敏感点，虽然手是自己的，但快感冲散了他的理智，他仿佛忘却了房间里只有他一个人，此时侵犯他后穴的就该是电话那头的P先生。  
最后林煐岷被自己的手指肏射了，他喘息着瘫倒在地毯上，前端射出的精液弄脏了他的小腹和地毯，后穴流出的淫液更是到处都是。  
“亲爱的，我们明天在XX公园见面吧，下午6点，我等你。”P先生留下一句话就挂断了电话。  
*  
林煐岷坐在公园的长椅上，明明昨天累到秒睡，但是脑海里却一直惦记着P先生说的时间地点，他带着一丝期待，或许……P先生也是喜欢他的呢？  
到了约定的时间，林煐岷看着公园里来来往往的人群，不知道哪一个才是他的P先生，忽然他看到公园入口有一个熟悉的身影——朴佑镇。  
林煐岷有些慌张，如果让学生看到了他和P先生……谁知道朴佑镇径直走了过来，停在他面前。  
“佑镇你……”  
“亲爱的，等很久了么？”朴佑镇压低了声线，声音一如电话里的P先生。  
林煐岷瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
“第一次是打错，但第二次和后面的几次都是因为，我想靠近小林老师，尽管是以这种不道德的方式……小林老师，我喜欢你。”  
朴佑镇的表情真挚不像在开玩笑，林煐岷过了最初的震惊，他自己都很意外竟然这么快就接受了自己的学生就是P先生的事实，但这并不代表他会接受学生的告白，哪怕他再喜欢P先生，也不代表他会和一个未成年谈恋爱。  
“小林老师，我还有1120天就成年了，在这之前我们就做普通的恋人不好吗？”朴佑镇看得出林煐岷的拒绝，他牵住林煐岷的手，带着祈求的意味，露出一个谁都无法拒绝的狗狗表情。  
林煐岷当然也无法拒绝，就像他拒绝不了P先生的言语挑逗一样。半推半就下他点了头，他自己都不敢相信，明明只是一通错误的电话，最后竟然让他收获了一个未成年男朋友，还是他的学生……  
不过……和未成年人在言语上发生性行为……应该不算犯法吧……  
被抱在怀里的时候，林煐岷有些走神的想到。


End file.
